My Neighbor Hunters
by 0WannabeWriter0
Summary: Hunter X Hunter cross over, Leorio helps! Satsuki knows something is wrong when a gang of three girls are chasing after her younger sister, Mei. And whether she brought her weapons or not, Satsuki has to stand up and fight. Random scene.


**Summary:**  
Satsuki and her younger sister, Mei, have agreed to meet up at the city square to discuss their findings. But long before their arranged meeting time, Mei crashes towards Satsuki. Satsuki knows something is wrong when a gang of three girls are chasing after Mei. And whether she brought her weapons or not, Satsuki has to stand up and fight. But when things go beyond physical fighting, Satsuki may be in a little over her head.

**Author's 1st Note:** Random scene. Hunter X Hunter cross over, Leorio helps!

**Disclaimer:** I, 0WannabeWriter0, do not own Hayao Miyazaki's "My Neighbor Totoro." I, 0WannabeWrite0, do not own Yoshihiro Togashi's Hunter X Hunter.

**_ \ -- -- -- / _**

Something made Satsuki uneasy the farther she went from the city, almost as if an impermeable fog encompassed her. In the late afternoon sun, abandoned lots and buildings spanned farther than her eyes could see.

Satsuki turned around and saw her younger sister, Mei, running towards her from the city's direction. Satsuki was confused. They had agreed to meet up later at the small water fountain in the city square. _It's too soon to be meeting_, she thought.

And then, that was when Satsuki saw three girls wearing the colors of a local gang chasing after Mei. Alarm rose in the back of her mind, but confusion of why Mei was being chased by a gang of three girls was greater. So she stood there for a second before her little sister yelled at her to run.

And Satsuki ran. She quickly outstripped her sister, who had been chased for miles already.

When Satsuki was tiring out from running, she realized she needed a rest to reboot her energy.

"We can talk things over!" Satsuki shouted as she slowed down and gasped for air.

Mei reached for her and pushed her forward to run, but her sister already made up her mind to talk.

The three pursuers came up in a matter of seconds and took out weapons. Seeing their weapons, Satsuki realized she should have chosen to flee.

The gang leader stepped up and raised her knife.

In Satsuki's mind, she saw the knife poised in midair, before gutting her. She ducked instinctively and leapt up to grab the leader's wrists before they were brought down. Satsuki yanked her opponent close and twisted her arms behind her, prying the knife away from her.

Within this time, the other two gang members grabbed Mei and pulled Mei to the side.

Satsuki adjusted the knife towards her opponent's position and ordered a command to the gang members, "Release her!"

As if gripping the knife suddenly gave her audacity, she challenged, "Alright, if you want my sister, you'll have to go through me."

"As if you could save your own skin," the gang leader spat and wrenched herself free from Satsuki.

The gang leader threw a punch and missed as Satsuki shunted to the side and dropped the knife, but kicked back.

Satsuki's kick knocked the gang leader down and smashed the gang leader into a longtime discarded table carelessly left on the side of an abandoned lot.

The knife that flew out of Satsuki's hand skidded to a halt under the foot of one the gang members.

At this point, Satsuki knew the odds were somewhat against her. Not expecting to be harassed today, Satsuki left her weapons at home.

Satsuki panted with wide open eyes as the gang leader slowly got up from her fall and spat out blood.

Without another moment's thought, Satsuki jumped on the gang leader, smashing her again into the already splintered table. The leader did not get up this time.

"If you don't want the same result as your leader, leave us alone," she spat.

As she stood there trying to buy some time, the two gang members began to distort and stretch. Satsuki's heart skipped a beat.

The two gang members' body proportions deformed grotesquely and they grew hair all over. The two were soon dark masses.

Satsuki stared in shock until she realized Mei was being smothered in the mouth of the creature, its fangs nearly closing in on her neck.

Satsuki ran forward to pull her sister free. But before she could reach her sister, someone else suddenly rose up behind the creature and crashed something on the creature's head, knocking it unconscious. Mei tumbled out from the monster's grip. And Satsuki quickly grabbed her away from the monsters. Their savior was a young man in a dark blue suit carrying a black leather suitcase.

The other creature turned its lamp like eyes on the man and opened its mouth, ready to maul him in half.

The young man kneed the creature on its side. And with another crash of the leather suitcase on its head, the creature fell unconscious.

Satsuki pulled her sister close protectively in case he would start a fight with her. After a few seconds of distrust, she started wondering why the young man wore a blue suit while tramping through dusty, decrepit buildings.

The young man turned around to look at Satsuki and Mei and pushed up his glasses.

Satsuki quickly murmured a "thanks" not knowing what else to say to the stranger who just saved her and her sister's lives.

Then before the young man could say anything else, Satsuki grabbed Mei's hand, "Let's go."

The two sisters ran the whole way home. Satsuki reached their house, shut the door, locked it, and closed all her windows.

Then she turned on Mei, "What were you doing?! You nearly killed me... and you!"

"You weren't there," Mei said carefully.

"What do you mean I wasn't there? Of course I wasn't!" Satsuki shouted.

"They mocked me. They mocked our family," Mei's face hardened and looked through Satsuki. It was a sign she was going to start a tantrum.

Satsuki looked away and let out her breath, "I guess we're destined to be the laughingstock of the city, huh?"

Mei looked up at Satsuki.

**_ \ -- -- -- / _**

**Author's 2nd Note: **  
When watching Hunter X Hunter, I noticed Togashi never concentrated much on Leorio.  
And it's fine with me that Togashi didn't concentrate on Leorio because I am more interested in Gon, Killua, and Kurapica.

So why am I more interested in Gon, Killua, and Kurapica? Because…

Gon's searching for his father who's the #1 hunter in the world.  
Killua's out declaring his independence, throwing away his inheritance as the topmost assassin.  
Kurapica is seeking revenge for his family and comrades and is tracking down the most wanted and most dangerous thieves / assassins of the underground illegal did I mention illegal world. That's intense!

Leorio? …. "I want to become a doctor."

BOOOORINNNNNNG.

Please don't be offended. I love doctors. In the name of science—health to all! What a worthy cause! I want to become a doctor too.

But it's just that Hunter X Hunter is so action-based… that if your goal is to go to med school and become a doctor **inside Hunter X Hunter**, then you don't do much action. And one thing I love about Hunter X Hunter is the action.

So sorry, Leorio, about those words up there, but that's why I wrote this fanfic as a tribute to you.  
Well, Leorio only came in at the end. And he didn't talk. Okay fine, a tiny tribute then.  
Cheers, Leorio.


End file.
